


Looking Back

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, High School AU, Lafayette - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader reminisces on her high school years with Lafayette.<br/>(High School AU with Lafayette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

Today was the day you graduated. It had been a fun four years and you were excited for the future. As you looked around the auditorium, you spotted so many familiar faces. While you waited, you looked back on all of the memories you had made.  
____  
 _Ok, you can do this. It’s just high school―nothing to worry about, you thought to yourself as you walked through the doors. Everything is going to be fi_ ―you ran straight into someone, knocking books and papers everywhere.

“I’m so sorry! I really sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going and I am just very sorry!” you apologized repeatedly, trying to pick your papers so you could escape before you did anything else embarrassing.

“Non, it’s fine. Truly, I wasn’t paying attention either,” a voice said. It was definitely male and he had a French accent, but you still didn’t look up. You didn’t want him to see how red your face had become so you hurried away before he could say anything else.

_Well, that was not how today was supposed to go._

You hurried to find your locker, 1775. When you finally found it, there were several other people standing around and you had to squeeze behind them to get to your locker.

“Sorry, I just really need to get in there. This bag is getting heavy,” you said quietly. Thankfully, they all moved so you were able to put most of your books down.

Once you got your things settled, you headed to your first class. Math. You chose a seat at the back, not because you didn’t like math, you did, but you didn’t want to talk to anyone. You sat down and kept your head down, reading until the bell rang, avoiding eye contact with the hope of not having to talk to anyone. No such luck.

“Is anyone sitting here?” _Oh no, I know that voice. That’s the same guy I ran into earlier._

“Um, hello?”

You finally looked up to answer, but were stunned into silence. This guy was gorgeous! Incredible hair, dark eyes, impressive facial hair, and an amazing smile made him the best looking guy you had ever met. Ever.

“Um...I, uh…” _Pull yourself together!_ “I don’t think so, it’s all yours!” you finally managed to get out. You smiled at him as he sat down.

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I’m Lafayette, a transfer from France.”

“I’m Y/N, a transfer from nowhere.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, and funny, too. You just have it all,” Lafayette replied with a wink.

You blushed and went back to reading.  
____  
The rest of the class passed the way you expected. You had several other classes―sadly, no more with Lafayette―before it was time for lunch.

As you went through the line, you looked around the cafeteria to find a nice quiet place to sit. You spotted a table and made your way across the room to the small table by the window. Just as you were setting your tray down, a group of guys walked over and joined you.

“Um, hi? I can move if this is your table?” you offered, not really wanting to move, but also not wanting to start a fight your first day of school.

“No, it’s no problem―Hey, Lafayette, come here! We found one!” one of the guys hollered.

You turned your head to see Lafayette walking toward you. When he saw you at the table, his smiled widened and he sat down next to you.

“So, we keep meeting. It must be fate, mon chérie,” he said, winking at you once again and laughing as your cheeks colored.

“Leave her alone! She doesn’t even know us yet and you’re picking on her! I’m John Laurens, I’m a freshman, I like helping people, and I think turtles are the best!” one of the guys enthused. 

He pointed to another boy who was busy writing something. “That’s Alexander Hamilton. He’s a transfer from the Caribbean and he’s always writing something.” You were sure if the aforementioned boy was even listening, he was too busy concentrating.

“That’s Hercules Mulligan. He’s a―”

“I don’t need an introduction. I got this. My name is Mulligan―don’t call me Hercules―and I am friends with these guys for some unexplainable reason. I guess you’ve met Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” Mulligan added with a smirk. “We just call him Lafayette, though, it’s too hard to remember all of those names.

You chuckled and answered, “Yeah, we kind of met. I ran into him earlier and knocked his stuff everywhere and we met up again in math. We just sort of keep meeting. I’m Y/N, by the way, nice to meet you guys.”

“Awesome! You can join our Squad!” Laurens exclaimed.

“Ok, sure, yeah, sounds like fun.”

They seemed nice, but you probably wouldn’t see them much after today.

You were wrong. Your lockers were right next to each other and you saw them all the time.  
____  
For a while you tutored Lafayette in math. It was fine, except that he would always make comments in French and you had no idea what he was saying. Every day was marked with comments.

“Vous êtes si belle.”

“Je veux embrasser tes lèvres.”

“Veux-tu être ma petite amie?”

“Certes, il n'y en a pas aussi magnifique que toi, mon amour.”

Every day. At first, it got on your nerves, but he always sounded so sincere. You were sur it wasn’t something bad, but you also didn’t have time to learn French to figure out what it was.

One day, you, Lafayette, and Alexander were studying in the library. Well, Alexander was writing, you were studying, and Lafayette was staring at you and making those comments again.

“Could you please stop? I really need to concentrate and I can’t do that while you’re pining out loud.” Alexander had had enough.

“Pining?” you asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Ask Casanova over here and then let me be.”

You looked over to Lafayette who was looking bashful all of sudden and asked, “What is he talking about?”

Lafayette looked at you and said, “You know those comments I’ve been making? Well, I may have been talking about how beautiful you are, and wanting to kiss you, and asking if you would be my girlfriend.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, I will be your girlfriend, though now I suppose I’ll have to learn French. I want to hear what you’ve been saying.” You smiled wide and winked at Lafayette, who just sat staring at you for a few second before leaning across the table and kissing you.

“Get a room, you two, I need to get this finished!”  
____  
Then there was the one time you had a big presentation and Thomas Jefferson (and his follower, James Madison) ruined your shirt.

You had been preparing for this presentation for weeks. It was worth a third of your grade and were you stressing out over it. The guys were trying to help, but it wasn’t working so you decided to go to the library and go over everything one more time.

On your way out of the cafeteria, Thomas Jefferson ran into you and spilled his lunch all over your shirt.

“Sorry, you should have been watching where you were going,” Thomas snapped and then walked off. You were so mad, but you didn’t have for him right now. You would get him back eventually. You ran to your locker and hoped you still had an extra shirt. You didn’t.

Just as you were about to panic, Mulligan hands you a shirt and tells you to go change. It had a weird pattern, but it was a shirt and that’s all that mattered.

“Thanks, Mulligan. Where did you get this?”

“I made it. Tailoring is a bit of a hobby and this was one I was practicing on. Sorry about the pattern.”

You shrugged, “It’s a shirt and you’re a lifesaver! Thanks again!”

You went to class and made your presentation. It went better than expected and Lafayette was waiting for you when class let out.

“How did it go, love?”

“It was good, I think.”

“I knew you could do it!” Lafayette pulled you into a kiss before moving away and walking you to your next class.  
____  
At some point, you and the Squad decided to have a Taco Tuesday. It was hilarious and also a disaster.

John decided to make tacos using his mom’s recipe. Unfortunately, Lafayette didn’t know they would be spicy and spent most of the evening eating ice cream and complaining.

“Will kisses make it better?”

“No, but they wouldn’t hurt,” he replied. You chuckled at his expression and leaned down to kiss him.

Needless to say, Taco Tuesday did not become a thing.  
____  
Senior year, the five of you decide you had to pull an epic prank. It took a while to come up with the idea, but everyone agreed immediately that it was perfect.

The last day of school, you all skipped study hall and met in the parking lot to get everything ready.

When the final bell rang, you went out to your car only to hear a scream from the other side of the parking lot.

“WHO DID THIS?” Jefferson screamed. “WHO COVERED MY CAR IN STICKY NOTES?”

During study hall, you had covered his car completely in sticky notes. It wasn’t as epic as you had originally planned, but it was worth it to see the look on his face. Maybe he would watch where he was going now.  
____  
Of all of the memories you had made these last four years, last night topped them all.

You had all gotten together for one last movie night before graduation. Alex and John settled in the floor and argued over what movie to watch while Mulligan made popcorn in the kitchen. You and Lafayette settled on the couch and got comfortable as the guys finally agreed on a movie.

When the movie ended, you all walked to the door to say goodbye. Alex, John, and Mulligan headed out but Lafayette hung back.

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“I have a question for you, and I know this is a little sudden and I don’t want to rush you into anything of course, but do you think you’d like to spend the summer in France with me? Just the two of us?” He was so nervous, but he had to ask now or he back out. “We could travel and go sight-seeing―whatever you want. I would be happy as long as I’m with you. I love you, Y/N. Je t'aime. I just to spend forever with you, but I’ll be happy if you agree to a summer. So, what do you say?

“Lafayette?”

“Yes?”

“I’d love to.”

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you sweetly, wanting to savor the moment.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  
____  
Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, and John Laurens―these boys had been your friends through thick and thin and you were sure they would continue to make life interesting.

Even Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr made their mark.

And last, but certainly not least, your perfect, handsome, charming (French!) boyfriend: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Lafayette had changed your life from the moment you met him and you were looking forward to a life filled with many more memorable moments.


End file.
